


Demented

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Boys in Chains, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark and Lex have been taken by a deranged kryptonite freak collector. He may have his facts wrong, but ends up forcing the duo to reveal several truths. The farm-boy and billionaire's relationship was beyond strained - broken even - before they were taken. Will that change?





	1. Chapter 1

Clark wasn't used to pain. It was not a sensation that he had felt often in his life thus far. So he immediately knew something was wrong as his bleary eyes struggled to adjust to the light. A constant stabbing pain thrummed in the back of his head and it took far too long for his eyes to adjust. Once they did, the distorted black figure before him took shape and became Lex. 

Kent wanted to move towards him, but his efforts were aborted by a sharp sting in his wrists. As reality formed around him and sleepiness evaporated, he took stock of the situation. Both he and Lex were chained to opposite walls with about three yards between them. Clark felt the familiar sick twist in his stomach and knew that kryptonite was somewhere nearby. He felt weak and sick, unable to snap the handcuffs that he could typically tear right off the wall. Was it a coincidence that whoever kidnapped them used kryptonite? Or was there some sicko out there that knew his secret? The thought made his stomach churn.

"Clark," Lex's voice reached out to him. The older man seemed to be much more alert than he felt. Like Clark he was sitting on the cold, hard, concrete floor with arms strung up above his head. "You've been out a long time, longer than me."

"Where are we? What's going on?" Clark asked, still stunned by the sharp shocks of pain in his head.

"Shit," Lex breathed. "I was hoping you could tell me," he hung his head letting despair wash over his features, if only for a moment.

The room they were in was like a concrete box and the frigid floor sent a shiver through Clark. There were lights overhead that seemed far too bright and no windows. The only portal to the space was a singular door that appeared to be made out of some sort of metal.

To say that this was an awkward situation would be the understatement of the century. Lex had started dating Lana and his relationship with Clark had never been more strained. They couldn't be in the same room without drudging up the past, punching one another or or skirting secrets. It was as if Lex amassed secrets just to keep up with Clark...and Kent couldn't stand Lex's shady business dealings and ever increasingly questionable morals. 

But as Clark came to, he could almost swear that he heard concern in Lex's voice; perhaps he was just delirious from whatever head injury he sustained.

"What are we gonna do Lex?" he found himself asking, immediately regretting such a ridiculous question.

"Wait and see who took us and what they want I guess."

Lex seemed way too calm. Every fiber in Clark's body was screaming in panic. Stripped of his powers he felt so completely vulnerable and helpless. Whoever took them could kill him, or Lex or both of them and there'd be nothing he could do.

The seemingly immovable metal door creaked open and a man appeared in their concrete dungeon. "Well, well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty's finally up," he said, walking towards Clark. "You put up a helluva fight... more than Luthor," he glanced over at Lex who was giving him a death stare. "And it cost you dearly. Probably have a concussion if I had to guess," the man tilted his head and smiled a sickly grin towards Clark.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Clark cut right to the chase. 

"How cute," the stranger feigned excitement, "you think you're in charge." Clark looked up at him as he spoke, memorizing the man's face, the way his steel blue eyes stood out beneath jet black eyebrows. He looked a bit unhinged, with the bangs of his hair flopping over his face and his crooked smile curled within the frame of a well kept beard. "I don't have to tell you shit," he spat. "You're a freak and so is Luthor," as the last word left his lips he stalked towards Lex who stiffened. 

He reached a hand out and caressed Lex's head in a way that made Clark want to throw up. Kent flew forward only to be snapped back by the chains. "Don't you touch him," he seethed, seeing red. The way the kidnapper was looking at Lex with some sickened desire made him want to strangle the stranger with his bare hands. The criminal just looked at Clark with mischief in his eyes. 

"Well look at that...Clark Kent doesn't like Lex being touched. Interesting." The man spread his hand over Lex's shoulder to test Clark further. All the young man could do was swallow thickly to push down his disgust and watch as the man continued his exploration of Lex.

"Get your hands off me," Lex gritted, but to no avail. The kidnapper was undressing Lex and panic was flaring in Clark's chest. He fought desperately against the chains that held him to the wall but could not win. He witnessed Lex's breathing pick up and a few instances where their eyes met. Lex was divested of his expensive lavender button down and the wacko was undoing his belt and pulling his pants down and off.

Clark was flushed, the room was spinning and his head hurt more than ever. 

"Who knew that I would get such an interesting social experiment out of this. Two former friends turned heated enemies kidnapped together...oblivious to one another in so many ways. But something tells me that you'll find some reconciliation in this situation."

"So your plan is to let us out of this alive?" Lex questioned incredulously, ignoring the fact that he was stripped down to his boxers. 

"I think the better question here is what effect you have on Kent," now the weirdo was walking towards Clark who was still buzzing with anger. "Look how angry he got at the thought that I was going to hurt you," he smiled. "But even more interesting is his other reaction, his reaction to me undressing you Lex."

Suddenly, Lex's eyes were on Clark, more scrupulously analyzing Clark whose pupils were wide, chest was heaving and...

Thinly veiled shock flitted across Lex's features as he realized that his former friend was aroused. 

The kidnapper was now undressing Clark as the young man threatened to kill him. The red flannel shirt disappeared and not only did the assailant pull off his jeans, but his underwear as well, leaving Kent fully exposed. 

"And I thought Lex was a looker," the psycho let his eyes roam over Clark's tan, muscled skin. "But you...you're gorgeous," Clark squirmed. He was so far beyond embarrassed that he almost wouldn't mind just dying. "I knew that you had feelings for Lex, but this...this is unexpected."

Kent kept squirming but it did nothing in his favor. The man standing over him ran his hand through Clark's dark curls and ran a hand down his chest. Now Lex was becoming incensed...but he knew that's what the kidnapper wanted, so he kept quiet. Even so, his mouth couldn't help but drop open in fury as a strange hand was wrapped around Clark's impressive erection.

Clark was biting his lip so hard that blood was now dribbling down his chin. He was looking away, head tilted from both occupants of the room as the hand tightened around his cock. His eyes stung as tears threatened to spill from them and in seeing that, the kidnapper's hand around his dick disappeared. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding in and a few moments later he heard the door open and close. 

"Clark..." Lex's voice sounded fragile, like if he spoke too forcefully he'd break Clark apart. His gray eyes searched for green but Clark refused to meet his gaze. It made his soul twist to see tears finally running down Clark's face. 

The tears were a culmination of several things...being powerless, helpless, touched without his permission and most of all...mortified. Clark did have feelings for Lex, feelings he'd shoved down and fought and ignored and as their friendship broke apart, it crushed him...and now...now he was stuck here with the object of all his unresolved emotions. He had no control, his chest was flush as he shook and silent tears continued to stream past his cheeks. 

"We're going to get out of this," Lex filled the loaded space between them with the empty promise. 

Clark finally lulled his head around and looked over at Lex shyly. All the confidence he had gathered since his early days knowing Lex just evaporated. He felt ashamed that he looked over at the man who hated him and felt pure arousal trying to burst through the humiliation. His cock leaked as his eyes took in Lex's miles of porcelain skin, the muscles in his arms pulled taut over his head, the way his stare seemed to warm Clark's flesh.

And then there was a click...and Lex's hands fell limply to the side, realizing that Lex was released, and wondering why.


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you done Lex?" Clark seethed, his body shaking with anger. 

"What do you mean?" Lex's face twisted in confusion.

"You're free and I'm not...explain that."

"I...I can't..." Lex replied. His usually cool demeanor was cracking. Was Clark really accusing him of something here? 

Kent groaned and strained against the chains that still held him to the wall but all that happened in response was a protesting click of bones in his wrists. It hurt. He hurt. There was kryptonite somewhere in this room and Clark's mind did a mad dash to take stock of everyone who knew that kryptonite hurt him. It wasn't a very long list and it didn't include Lex. 

"Your tone is awfully accusatory Clark and I don't like it," Lex's anger now crackled just beneath the surface. 

"This has to be because of you," Kent shot him his deadliest look, eyes greener than ever because of the kryptonite. "How many people have you stepped on? Bought off? Pissed off? How many people out there hate you, hate your father, hate your company? You think we're here because of me?"

"You're such an asshole."

"Not like you to resort to name calling Lex. Isn't that a little juvenile for your tastes?"

"Not if it's a fitting description," Lex's eyelid twitched. Any sympathy he had for Clark was instantly dissolved. "I have no idea why we're here Clark, I have no clue who that sicko is, and the fact that you think I had something to do with this..." he couldn't even finish the thought. "Why would he have gone out of his way to kidnap you too if this was only about me?" 

Lex looked thinner beneath the sickly yellow fluorescent lights. Both of their clothes were gone, but Lex still had the luxury of his boxers, something Clark desperately envied. Even in arguing with Lex he remained hard. Even as they sparred with loaded words he pictured his hands wrapped around Lex's delicate little neck, his fingers clawing down that pretty marbled flesh raking angry red trails through the snow white skin, fucking into Lex until he sobbed.

'God, I'm sick,' Clark mentally chastised himself, a deep crimson flush blooming across his cheeks, down his neck and chest. 

He was so exposed. There was no running here, no lies, nothing to hide behind, not even clothes. Lex noticed the spreading flush and the way Clark drew his legs up to hide his erection, dropping his head onto his knees.

"I'm sorry Lex..." his voice suddenly sounded so small and foreign. "I'm scared, I just want to get out of here."

With his eyes closed, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing, he imagined Lex's expression softening...hoping that's what was happening in reality. The admission must've shocked Lex because he remained silent for a few minutes. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a weight on his head, snapping it up he realized Lex had his hand in his hair. 

"We'll find a way out of here Clark."

"And what if we don't?"

Lex took a deep breath in and Clark stared upward as the muscles of Lex's chest shifted to accommodate the inhalation and then relaxed as it was released with a sigh. "Not finding a way out is not an option."


End file.
